kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KHXion14
Getting Started Do you have a ~ key on your keyboard? 06:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes lol now you just type 4 of those. ;) 06:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Well why not just keep the account then be able to read articles and be able to take advantage of the socials as well when you happen to have some free time. If not then no need to appologise it's whatever. No one's being emotionaly scarred here ;) If you decide to stay then great, if not then it was nice knowing ya :D 07:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well you've made another guy friend :D If you're looking for a friend that's a girl FR would definitely be a good candidate as last time I checked she is girl.... last time I checked at least.... *looks on FinalRest's page* YES she is a girl :D lol. Lol really? I've had this laptop for like 3 or 4 years... I keep telling it if it weren't for it having all my itunes on it it would've been chucked in the trash by now XD 08:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty cool :D Hey rather it be a toy than a phone eh lol I'm just lucky mine is reziliant XD it'd be pieces by now XD 08:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea I have a wristband I always wear too. And sure just tell me exactly what part is hard for you. But as it's almost 6 in the morning I am now going to bed cuz I am tired lol XD talk to you later! :D 09:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I Can't think of a title... Shes right, don't type a space in front of a sentence, always post in your section, don't forget the cookies... Oh and welcome to the wiki :D 22:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I saw! I still reckon you should make a infobox, though. But, if you're happy with that, then here's some tips you might find useful: *Put two equals signs, followed by a title and then another two equal signs to form a title. For example I can't think of a title... turns out like the title of this section! *If you put three apostrophe's at the front of a word and another three at the end, the word will be bolded. For example, Hello turns out like Hello. Please don't leave a space before you type a message, it really screws up my page. I was wondering, would you like me to help you make you a talk bubble? They make it much easier to contact you. The coding is really easy to understand as well! 05:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, all you need to do is replace the parts of this coding that I have put between the *'s. Okay? So that's the most basic type. If I were to fill it in like this: Then I would get this: Do you get it? For a list of colours look and if you don't have a sprite, then you can use one of mine (look on my userpage) or I can make you one specially. 05:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) How about we meet on the IRC (the wiki chat room)? To get there, go here: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-kingdomhearts. Then type in your name, write what you see in the text box thingy and connect. This way will be much easier to talk to you. 06:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Another Xion fan! Infoboxes Hey there ! }} *'id' is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *'id-c' is the color behind the image. *'id-h' this is the height of the box. You can mess with this if you want but just be wary of what you're doing. *'info-c' is the color inside the textbox. *'info-fc' is the color of the text. *'border-s' is the size of the userbox's border. *'info' is the actual text of the box. This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used the clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. In the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put in your username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Good luck! ^^ ' to make the box appear }} Hey Hiya how u doing!!, Tis great to see u!!! 13:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC)|welcome=Hi KHXion14, i'm LegendAqua,but u can call me whatever u want, LA at best :S, anywho, I see ur new to the wiki so i welcome u,i can see that u know FinalRest, anywho in a different note....any chance u wanna join my riddle competition, it's simple and it's fun...so what do ya say? Competition here, all in all(geez this is a big greeting) welcome to the wiki, hope u have fun here!!! }} 00:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Thank u for joining The Puzzling Aqua, and good to have more people joining!!!!, ok here goes.... A replica? From Sora and Kairi? Is she only a memory? Who am i talking about?}} 00:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Correct...also could u keep your answers in ur own section(made it so you'll know) in the right place, Thank u.......... also let;s get festive, in start of July..... :S WHat happens in KH1, when Oogie Boogie rolls a 1 X 3?}} 01:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|hint= Ok, this is a hint(u get one for every riddle except duo) anyways... look here http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Oogie_Boogie_(Boss), also tell me the games that u have played(KH only :) ) so i know the range of riddles to give u later....}} 01:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohhh and BTW here's my userbox if u want it.... }} 01:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ahhh ok just add this ...onto your userbox place.}} 02:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|happy= NO Problem......, also u answered my riddle?}} 02:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=In that case can u at least tell me the KH games u played so i know which KH riddles to give u later?}} 03:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Ok thanks for the info...here goes another one!!!!!.... Name 4 of Xaldin's lances in 358/2 Days}} 03:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Correct now...... An Organisation member AS IF...... Shooting is his specialty.. WHo am i talking about?}} 04:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|soul= Hey KHXion14 i read that u like Anime, any chance u know an Anime called Soul Eater?}} 04:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Dang.. ohhhh well there is a manga on Soul Eater so u should check it out (Unfortunately i'm not into Manga)}} 04:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC)|soul= Soul Eater is about Meisters who carry Weapons(Humans that can change into weapons), They collect 99 Kishin souls(evil human souls) and one witch soul to become DeathScythes( Death's own Weapons). The Main characters are Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans(in which Soul is a scythe). Phew ok done.... if u need any more info just ask(i'm addicted to this anime...) }} Good night....zzzzzz Talk sprites Hey there Xion14, welcome to the wiki, I see you've ask my friend FR for some talk sprites from Xion... well if you look here you'll see quite a few... If you need any more help with anything just ask :D 06:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC)